Many modern machines take rotational energy as an input. For example, common generators typically receive rotational energy at a shaft and produce electrical energy as an output. As another example, a common mill receives rotational energy as an input and uses the rotational energy to turn a grindstone. Over the past several centuries, many engines have been developed to provide rotational energy, including engines that rely on dense, viscous fluid as a mechanical power carrier, such as hydraulic engines, for example.
Common hydraulic engines suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, some hydraulic engines have multiple drive shafts and a high number of moving parts. As such, typical hydraulic engines require complex lubrication systems and high maintenance and repair costs. Further, some hydraulic engines generate a great deal of internal friction, which can expose the internal parts to heat damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.